


Cody and The Strap

by teenagewerewolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: !Please read the notes as well as the summary, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewerewolves/pseuds/teenagewerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Posey continues to notice Cody Christian wearing the same orange jockstrap, even in situations where it's not really appropriate to wear one. At first, it is not particularly problematic, but it soon leads to some hot and heavy times between the two.</p><p>Chapters so far: 2/?<br/>Do they include smut yet: No :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kink-shaming is horrible. You know why? Because a kink doesn't affect the person who feels entitled to judge it. However, do you know what does affect the people who are judging it? That's right, bad writing (not really, but just bare with me). If you think my writing is bad or can be improved on, write-shame me by leaving a comment saying what you think I can do better. Be constructive, not a dickhead, because being a dickhead says more about you than my bad writing says about me.

 "Just heard from Dyl," the younger Dylan said as he slipped back inside the room and turned his phone off. "He's not coming."

 

"Total faker," Cody chimed from the corner of the boys' dressing room, not entirely politely, as he began removing his dress clothes from his bag.

Dylan O'Brien had been the least welcoming member of the original cast when Cody joined Teen Wolf. Tyler Posey and Holland Roden were the most enthusiastic, welcoming him not only literally with open arms, but with general hospitality and kindness. The newer cast members, Arden, Shelley, and young Dylan were also so excited to see another new member, mentioning seeing him on Pretty Little Liars.

Dylan, on the other hand, was dismissive and antisocial. The first time him and Cody met was with Tyler, whose smile shone so brightly when Cody offered to shake his hand. Dylan merely raised his brows tiresomely when Cody offered him the same and skulked off to his cabin with a cigarette in hand.

"That's my boy!" Tyler said in Cody's general direction, as he too unearthed his clothes for the evening, clothes less couture and much more wrinkled, characteristic of the lead actor's laid back attitude. "Don't make me kick your ass, Christian," he said, pulling his t-shirt which read HALSEY FOR PRESIDENT over his head.

Cody chuckled, paying no direct attention to Tyler as he hung his shirt, pants, and blazer up in the locker room-esque stalls. "Like you could if you tried. Plus, I thought _I_ was your boy?"

"It's true, you are," Tyler said in such a way that it was almost a mixture of flirtatiousness and coyness.

"It's true because I'm the one who can get you out of the crap your big mouth gets you into." He flexed his muscles, grunting, making young Dylan sigh and Tyler laugh when he remembered the time he and Cody had been thrown out of a club and in his drunken stupour, he thought he'd try and fight the bouncer.

"We're already late so I'm going to go find the girls," Dylan said as he left the dressing room, leaving Tyler and Cody alone.

Tyler had only to put on his shined shoes before he could join Dylan and the girls, while Cody had only just removed his shirt revealing a white tank top underneath.

"Hurry up, man." Tyler's face became perplexed as the cogs in his head turned over, spurring on a thought. "You don't want to get changed in front of us or something?" he said. His mouth folded from a frown into a wry smile. "Don't want me to see what you're packing? Cody the tuuuune," he said sing-songy.

Cody cocked an eyebrow, reviving the expression from the Teen Wolf set that Jeff said needed to look like Theo had taken something from your girl you can never get back — and wants your ass to know it. It encompassed vibes of superiority, but more aptly, alphaness. A smugness only an alpha male could muster without shame, or a very talented actor, because he knew it was irresistible to most who experienced it.

Tyler, however, didn't understand the look completely. Despite his affinity for rock, punk and exhibitionism, all endeavours which were decidedly very un-vanilla, he was innocent and, to the unacquainted person, adorably ignorant. He just raised his eyebrows expecting a verbal quip in response. When he didn't receive one he went back to what he was doing.

Moments later, a loud snap echoed through the room.

Tyler sprang upright. What he saw was not Cody in his singlet unbuttoning his crisp, collared shirt from the hanger on which it was suspended, though that was actually happening too, but rather two round and plump ass cheeks, evenly tanned in the colour of beach sand, framed squarely by the vibrant orange elastic of a jockstrap which seemed a size too small for its wearer.

"F _u_ ck," Tyler said breathlessly, as if someone had just landed a punch to his gut.

"Forgot something?" Cody said, without looking at Tyler.

He pulled the pressed shirt over his arms and slipped his finger under the elastic of the jockstrap, pulled it out and released it, sending another snap echoing through the room as it settled into a more comfortable groove around his legs and groin.

"No." Tyler swallowed hard. He cast his eyes to the floor immediately, not out of respect, but for fear Cody might notice him looking for too long and call him out for it. Also, to hide his cheeks, reddening like cherries.

There was a zip, and Cody turned to face Tyler. Out of the side of his eye, Tyler could see Cody was fully dressed, much to the lead actor's relief, looking very dapper and undeniably handsome. Tyler let out a pleased sigh.

"Time to go?" Cody asked.

As Tyler was about to answer, Cody twisted to pick up his phone, revealing that the tight shirt was not tucked in entirely and a segment of the orange band was visible.

Tyler pursed his lips and gulped hard again. "Yeah... But, um..." He shut his eyes and waved his finger in Cody's waist's general direction as if it was a wand. "You— Your jock is showing," he said, managing to only squeak on three of the four letters of the word "jock."

The other actor looked down slowly. "Oh. Thanks," he said nonchalantly as he tucked the elastic and his shirt under his waistband.

"You always wear jocks to awards shows?" Tyler asked awkwardly, still sitting because he felt if he stood he would get light-headed and fall right back down.

"No," Cody answered as if it were a silly question. "Now we really have to go, man."

Tyler spent the rest of the night in between speeches and performances trying but failing to not look at Cody's waist, where his shirt, which was definitely a size too small for someone so tall with so much muscle, constantly came loose from being tucked under his waistband. Every time he did look, he would remember that there were cameras around, which at any time could centre in on him and catch him on film doing what could be misconstrued as perving on a fellow male cast mate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remind me why you're all here again?"

"Well," Holland said ever so quaintly, "Shelley may have convinced Arden and me to come and see you do your first  _nude_ scene." The two nodded enthusiastically and giggled behind Holland's shoulder. "It's a real right-of-passage you know." She lowered her voice, lent in close to Cody and said with only the faintest tone of vexation, "The writers love making us get our clothes off."

"Oh," Cody said quietly and nodded, as if he had just been let in on a secret that was never to be spoken aloud again.

Holland pursed her lips. Though she would happily express her annoyance quietly about the unnecessary nudity in the show with people who were likely to agree, or at least understand, she would never bring it up with the producers.

"I'm just here because I need to see what my competition has," Tyler said, rubbing his hands hands together in front of a wicked smile, as if he was a child about to dive into a ball pit.

"S'that right?"

"Well you don't have a girlfriend.  _I_ don't have a girlfriend either," Tyler strained. "That makes you my competition, dude."

Cody recalled the tabloids when Tyler and Seanna broke up, and so didn't say much. "Uh-huh." He knew about the pair and their engagement, seeing as he was a fan of Tyler. One article in particular surfaced in his mind, the one that tried to cite "a hidden homosexual lifestyle" as the cause of the break up. He never thought much about the validity of the claims, though the crassness of the so-called journalists infuriated him at the time.

"CALL FOR CODY," a voice through a megaphone rattled, seeming to shake the dry leaves on the brown trees loose.

"To the cave!" Arden giggled excitedly. She could have jumped for joy and nobody would have been surprised.

"You know you could be a little less excited," Cody said as they all began to move towards the cave.

"Hey! I'm the one who has to dance around her room in a bra with a giant sword next week." She playfully punched Cody's shoulder. "Simmer down, pretty boy!"

One of the producers came and took Shelley from the group, leading her inside the cave used in earlier seasons as coyote-Malia's hiding place, and now again to be used as the location for the catalyst to begin Malia and Theo's acquaintanceship.

"You know, I think I'm actually going to sit this one out," Holland said. "Max is enough man for me." She looked at the ditch she was in and wondered what would be the best way to navigate out of it considering that she was wearing heels.

"Not me," Arden said, plopping herself on a makeshift rock seat. "Wild horses—," she began emphatically, her eyes following Holland's attempt to scale the mound.

"Arden, could I talk to you for a moment?" The voice of the showrunner heralded a request that an expendable actor couldn't well deny, and as of late, she felt quite expendable, with most of the scenes she had filmed for the second half of season five not making it into the final cut when it went to air.

"—Couldn't drag me away," she finished, defeated.

Cody puffed out his bottom lip and waved sadly at her as she was led away. She pointed to herself, to him, then winked and made a heart shape with her fingers.

"Wow," Tyler said, looking back and forward between the two. "You  _are_ single, right?"

Cody chuckled as he looked to the rock that Arden had been sitting on and removed his shoes.

"Something I need to know about, Christian?"

"ACTION IN THREE," the megaphone voice said.

"I'm all yours," Cody said with a wink, removing his shirt and placing it folded up beside his shoes on the large rock. "You sticking around?" he asked as he removed his tank top.

Tyler couldn't help but observe, or rather, gawk. Whether it was because he was discontent with the high calibre of "rival" he had been trying to convince himself and everyone around him that he was competing with, thus the consistent commentary, or because he himself wanted to be conquered by his competition's body, was something he couldn't quite decide on.

Cody was, yes, stunning.

When he raised his arms above his head and grabbed the back of the tank top, the muscles in his arms flexed and tightened. His arms were much larger than Tyler's, and like the rest of the skin on his body, a shade of gold, unlike Tyler's bronze. His torso was hairless, save for his underarms which teased blond hair slightly lighter than that on his head. Whether he waxed his chest, Tyler couldn't quite tell. His nipples were also unusually tanned in a way that made them appear more gold than pink, and seemed taut against his skin.

"I think, yeah, maybe I might," Tyler said in a very uncommitted tone, because his mind was elsewhere.

"Cool."

Cody looked Tyler squarely in the eyes for the first time that afternoon and smiled in a way for which there was simply no other description — it was  _sweet_. Then, he cocked his eyebrows and his demeanour changed from that of actor Cody Christian to that of sociopath Theo Raeken in an instant.

He dropped his pants without shame, like Theo would do because his hubris knew using his body would be able to get him whatever he wanted. His pants hit the dirt, revealing the same orange jockstrap bound tightly around his groin that he had worn to the awards the cast had attended.

Tyler almost tripped backwards, only preventing his fall by grappling his hand onto a tree branch as if he was ilk of the clumsy Stiles. "F— Why're you wearing that...t-thing," he bumbled.

"For the scene?" Cody answered. An awkward silence following the comment. "...You know, the nude scene... The one I'm here to do that everyone came to watch and has since bailed on?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to get  _naked_ _naked_!" Tyler professed, almost like he was offended. He was red in the cheeks and convinced that in this moment he would be a better Stiles than Dylan O'Brien could ever be. "Did someone ask you to wear that or something?! You don't have to—"

"Nobody did." Cody looked confused, like Theo explaining something to somebody who was already supposed to understand what he was telling them. "It's tight," Cody said.

"It's tight alright, and there's also a whole lot of it missing!"

"Exactly? Less to be edited out," Cody said with conviction. "Why, you jealous of what I've got down here? You know, because we're 'competing'?" He raised his hand like he was going to slap his ass, or thrust his hips, or both.

"Don't," Tyler said, holding up a hand and covering his face with the other. "Go do your scene." He began to walk away, and as he did, said "Competition's off! Even I can't compete with your ass," trying to make it sound like a comment a completely heterosexual "bro" would say.

Cody snickered as he entered the cave and got to work.


End file.
